Watch the sun go down
by sasunaru2themax
Summary: Kyuubi and Itachi are taking a stroll down the beach when they see their younger brothers acting suspicious... SasuNaru , KyuuIta, Lime. fluff.


**Plot: Kyuubi and Itachi are on a romantic walk when they see their little brothers acting suspicious...**

**Warnings?: Slight lime? KyuIta and SasuNaru...and a sunset?**

**Enjoy my prettys mwahahahahaha :-) **

Itachi and Kyuubi strolled casually down the beach, arms close but not touching and a soft air around them. Itachi had been in love with Kyuubi for years now and the red head knew it. They'd been a couple since they were 18 and now, at 23, they were still happy and together. Although they would like to live together, they didn't want their little brothers, who were almost enemies, to find out and freak.

Itachi glanced around and took note of the way the sun was dipping half behind the sea and half glowing peacefully. It lit up Kyuubi's features which were much like his own but more rounded, less fragile looking and all round a more muscled male.

"Itachi?" The males head turned, locking eyes before he felt a soft pressure on his lips, one he recognised as he smiled slightly and let his eyes slink shut. Their kiss progressed as Kyuubi wrapped an arm around his slim waist and Itachi locked both arms around his lover's neck. They kissed for a long time, hips grinding sensually until a voice cut through the air like knife through butter.

"TEME! FUCK YOU!" Itachi jerked away and Kyuubi frowned as he recognised his little brothers voice...it was off.

"Hey Itachi" The brunette looked up, "How about we play a game?" An elegant brow rose, licking his lips for excess saliva. "Yeah, a game called, 'spy on my-"

"YOU'RE THE DOBE!"

"-Our brothers." Itachi grinned and linked hands with Kyuubi as they walked the direction they could hear grumbles coming from. When Sasuke and Naruto were in view, they noticed Naruto with his arms cross and Sasuke frowning. "Let's just keep quiet and see what the issue is now." Itachi nodded and stared at his brother sighed.

"Ok, I'm..." First freak accident. Sasuke Stuttered. Itachi had never seen that happen. "Sakura and I are nothing. I really mean it. I didn't go on this 'date' she was screaming about at school. Seriously, as Ino, she was there and so was Shikamaru. The three were having dinner, I walked past the window and the next thing I knew I was practically tied to a chair as she force red me squid...I hate squid." Naruto's laugh rang out across the beach, Making Kyuubi smile. He knew, heck, _everyone_ knew the blonde boy had a crush on Sakura. Poor kid must have been in shock when he heard about the 'date'.

"Ok, fair enough, but just explain to me what she was bound to over-exaggerate, the moron always does that. What can I say? Last time her and Lee went out together she claimed it was a plot for rape, yelling abuse to him in the street..." Kyuubi looked at Itachi who looked just as confused.

"Was that around the time that Sai kid tried to get into your pants?"

"Don't remind me. I had to have you, Kiba and Neji defend my ass the entire night. It was horrifying, and when I woke up, your ugly mug was all up in my grill." Sasuke laughed and stretched, pulling his shirt up slightly.

"...Sasuke. Did you know I really am in a _very_ bad mood?" Sasuke flinched.

"Yes...I could hear it in the tone of your laugh...is it about Ka-"

"FUCK! Of course it's about her! Why do you think I called you a teme earlier huh? Fun? You are such a moron. So after the date with Sakura, what, you felt the need to make out with all your fucking fan girls?" Sasuke flinched, automatically punching Naruto whose head snapped back, but came forward to head butt the Uchiha, causing himself more pain. During the pause Sasuke slipped in,

"I did _not _and would _never_ make out with Karin. You know that at least. I was saved my Gaara before she managed to do anything dangerous." Naruto rubbed the bump on his forehead, watching a Sasuke's cheeks tinged pink.

"So, tell me what happened. Because, Gaara still hates you after you stopped him from going out with me."

"Basically, she found me looking ill after squid, knocked me out and Gaara noticed my limp form being dragged away and saved me...there was _no_ kissing...none. Zilch. Nada. Zero." Naruto smiled, confusing the two hidden elders who were crouching in the long grass on the edge of the beach. Kyuubi and Itachi suddenly got a bad feeling. They both thought the two would break out into another fight but were shocked when Sasuke said,

"You know I love you yeah?" Kyuubi blushed slightly when Naruto pouted and nodded.

"Yeah. I know." Sasuke chuckled and stood close to Naruto, barely an inch apart as he lightly stroked the mark from the punch he'd just thrown and smiled gently. "You're such a softie" Naruto mumbled, gripping the taller males shirt and smiling.

"Yeah, well it helps calm you down. This always happens. You freak whenever you think I'm near a fangirl...remember when Sakura tried to drug me when we were 15?"

"Yeah, and I came back to the table to find you passed out on the bench with her looming over you. I saved your body back then."

"Only to defile it yourself."

"I have the right...don't I?" Sasuke smirked and kissed the bump on Naruto's forehead, trailing a few down until he reached the smaller males lips. The elder brothers both fell slightly as Sasuke deepened the kiss, smiling slightly as Naruto pressed himself against his larger frame.

"Oh, Sasuke" Naruto mumbled between kisses, "Our brothers are over behind the grass" Sasuke nodded and kept kissing the blonde,

"I know, but I don't see why they would have anything against us being together, do you?" Naruto smirked, gripping Sasuke's firm round globes as he stared into the grass yelling,

"I walked in on valentine's day to say I wasn't going to be home and I've been scared for life." Kyuubi paused but Itachi whispered into his ear 'the cosplay bondage' and hence Kyuubi's face then matched his hair.

Kyuubi stood, flushing and found Itachi chuckling next to him, eye to eye. They both smiled and turned to notice their little brothers whispering things with gentle smiles. Kyuubi re-connected their hands and the two couples stood with a smile, Sasuke pressing gentle kisses on Naruto's face and Kyuubi being discreetly groped by Itachi, whilst plotting things to do to him.

"So, who's up for a double date?" Naruto yelled, arms wrapped around Sasuke's waist as they hugged, grinning older brothers and a plotting boyfriend just laughed.

**Well how was it? It was random, had not plot...it was really pointless...but anyway, sort of sweet right? :D xxxxxxx Review please. XD **


End file.
